


Banter, Barns and Brunches

by jolly_love



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Banter, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Good Draco Malfoy, Humor, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_love/pseuds/jolly_love
Summary: DADA Professor Harry just wants to read in peace at the staff table in Hogwarts. Potion's Professor Draco has other ideas. And banter ensues.Featuring Banter between Professors, a barn and food. All the good stuff.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 30
Kudos: 423





	Banter, Barns and Brunches

As soon as a certain blond wizard opened the door and walked down the Great Hall, the loud discussions seemed to plummet to about a third of the original noise. The students still talking either hadn’t seen him or weren’t interested; however, the students closest to the staff table looked up expectantly.

Harry Potter sitting at the Hogwarts staff table was engrossed in a book about the art of defensive spells, when a rather strong sent of Treacle Tart hit his nose. Frowning, he looked at his plate, where the fish and chips sat innocently. And so he turned to his left, where the certain blond haired wizard just sat down.

“Are you seriously dragging around Amortentia?” Harry asked, but couldn’t hide a smirk. “I thought you were desperate, but not _this_ desperate, Draco.”

Draco widened his eyes in mocked innocence. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. But pray tell what do you smell right now?”

“Farm shit. Did you not take a shower this morning?”

“I did, but maybe you buried your nose so deep into that barn shit you didn’t get everything out in time.” Draco smirked and grabbed himself some fish and chips, before some wine appeared in front of him.

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes. “Careful with that wine now, it could go to your head, you now. A drunk professor’s not really what your students would like to see, I assume.”

Draco chuckled. “Correct. However, unlike some of us” he looked accusingly towards Harry, “I can actually hold my alcohol. And a glass of wine never hurts during a meal.”

“I can hold my alcohol as well.”

“Oh yeah, it went real smooth on that trip to Hogsmeade last time. Didn’t the students have to carry you home?”

Harry smirked and shook his head. “No, that must have been your lost imaginary friend.”

McGonagall leaned closer and wordlessly raised her eyebrows. Harry bit back a smirk and turned back to his book, while Draco seemed to have a harder time hiding his amusement. They silently ate for a while until Harry once again got the Amortentia scent and he growled at Draco.

The Slytherin frowned at him. “Did you just pretend to be a cat, Harry?”

“Yes, why on earth did you use Amortentia to walk around the castle? You have enough admirers as it is, now don’t you?”

“I do, thank you. I’m still trying to reach your height of popularity, though” Draco smirked and grabbed another serving of fish and chips. “Have you not eaten anything since the time you arrived here?”

Harry pointed at the book. “I’m reading. Stop distracting me.”

“Oh, It’s The Boy Who Can Read! We really shouldn’t distract you from such important matters, your highness.”

After a mock bow towards him, Harry pushed the book with some force into Draco’s chest, which made him cough. A few people’s muffled laughter could be heard as Draco tried to catch some air again, while he stared down Harry.

Before he could say something, McGonagall sighed, as she turned to the two of them. “Gentlemen, is there not one single meal where we can have some peace between you two. I _am_ glad you’re no longer fighting, but this banter is keeping everyone at Hogwarts busy.”

“At least something is” Draco mumbled, while Harry kicked him under the table. 

“We’re sorry, Minerva. It won’t happen again” Harry answered, though Draco made the book fall onto Harry’s fingers right that second.

The Slytherin raised his eyebrows as if it had been Harry’s mistake, when he turned to face him again. “Why would you do that?” Harry asked, rubbing his fingers.

“I never said I was sorry, Harry.” With that he turned to McGonagall. “In fact I am not sorry. As long as Harry’s the DADA professor, I will not keep back with trying to outdo him.”

“You can keep trying, it will never happen.” Harry smirked.

Draco chuckled. “That’s what your mother said” he whispered, knowing full well that this was a topic he shouldn’t let too many people hear. And with the students listening and watching so closely, a whisper was the only thing that did it. And maybe a silencing spell.

“To your dad?” Harry asked and winked at Draco who belted out laughter and almost made his plate fall on the floor.

“I can almost see it.”

Harry grimaced. “Ew, no! That would mean we could be siblings. How disgusting.”

“You’re just jealous of my handsome features.” Draco propped his hair as he grinned at Harry.

“I might need a minute…” Harry stopped in the middle of the sentence, actually deciding to take a minute of silence.

Draco smirked. “To get over my handsome face?”

“No, to find something that’s handsome on your body.”

Minerva cleared her throat and Harry blushed slightly, chuckling over how far they had driven their boss. He held up his hands and decided to call it truce.

That was when Draco leaned in and quietly whispered: “If you’re not careful, you might end up getting detention from Professor McGonagall.”

“I’m taking you down with me.”

Draco quirked his eyebrow. “You’ll never succeed.”

Harry laughed and got up, taking his book. “Fancy a walk? You do need to get rid of this disgusting Amortentia reek.”

“You still haven’t told me what you smell!” Draco laughed as he got up too.

While they left through the side staff room door, Harry shook his head. “That is because…”

The voice of a student echoed through the hall, interrupting Harry. “Professor Potter?!”

“Yes?” Two voices sounded. Draco smirked at Harry, while the little Ravenclaw ran closer. “Sorry, Professor Potter- _Malfoy_ , I have a question about the essay…”

Harry chuckled. “I’ll see you in a few, love. Take your time.”

“Get lost, Harry. And I mean, really… get _lost_ at Hogwarts.”

“I keep trying!” Harry grinned as he turned around, blew a kiss to his husband and walked to their office, hoping Draco wouldn’t be far behind.


End file.
